The present invention relates to a combusion reactor for burning fuel material such as garbage at high temperatures.
Conventional furnaces operate by burning fuel at a bottom of the furnace and exhausting the hot gas out the top generally through a chimney or smoke stack. Usually the combustion takes place at relatively low temperatures and under such conditions a large number of pollutants are produced. These pollutants flow out of the furnace with the hot exhaust gas creating objectional environmental problems. Moreover, the combustion when occurring at such a low temperature is unable to burn a large number of materials which require high temperatures for their combustion. Such furnaces permit the hot exhaust gases to escape immediately following their creation and do not in any way internally increase the temperature by movement of either the fuel material or the combustion gases. As a result, conventional furnaces require a continuous supply of highly combustible fuel such as coal, natural gas, etc. in order to operate.
Secondly, conventional furnaces must be large in order to burn a significant amount of material as combustion in such furnaces takes a relatively long time. The long combustion time and the fact that the material being burned ordinarily remains stationary makes it difficult and somewhat impractical to incorporate a continuous feed and waste removal system with such furnaces.